Fate
by total drama rocks
Summary: Jo and Brick go through an amazing adventure t for tons of kissing


hi peoples it me im am writng my first story (edited)  
_

Brick pov

I was looking at Jo her eyes were so , the strongest girl I have ever seen in my life looking sad.

Then, I noticed a tear slip out of her eye , I said"Whats wrong?".She looked at me sadly and said"I was just thinking why can't I act like a normal girl like Zoey?'.

I said"Your perfect the way you are even if you did act more like Zoey you just would not be Jo".'She blushed and kissed me causing both of our faces to said to me"I love you a lot." I said to her happily "I love you to."

Then we started to kiss they did not know was Scot and Ann Marie were watching.

(Scot and Ann Marie)

Ann Marie said"Lets get Brick and Jo to break up so they do not team up."Scot said with his fingers crossed behind his back "Sure."

Ann Marie said"Heres the plan I will kiss Brick in front of Jo drive her away then Scot you ask her whats wrong she tells you what happened then her tell that you I and Brick have been plan to break her heart it all goes off tomorrow".

Jo pov

I can not belive that Brick likes me walked in my our cabin I pulled him into to a kiss on my bed. It lasted about 2 minutes.

Then we needed to breathe we pulled apart and started talking. Brick asked "Why did you learn to be so strong and fast?"I said to him "My father wanted a boy like Lightin so he made me train for 13 what are you going to do after total drama?"He answered"I don't know."

Then Ann Marie walked in and made out with Brick which just broke my heart ,and I ran out as fast as I could.

I was in tears.I met Scot and Dawn was right next to him Dawn said harshly "Tell her the said"Jo, Ann Marie was planing to hurt your feelings I think she said when you left she was planing to hurt Brick."With the word hurt and Brick I was running as fast as I could to the cabin.

When I got there Brick was on the floor with deep cuts in his legs and was knocked out next to him was Ann Marie with a knife.

I grabbed the knife from her cut myself on my wrists and legs badly for letting this grabbed Ann Marie cut her cheek and set her out of the cabin with the knife and locked the door.I got some water and put some on Brick's face to wake him up.

Brick pov

When I woke I remembered everything.I saw Jo siting cutely next to me washing my I looked at her wrists and legs.I asked sadly "What happened to your wrists and legs?"

Jo replied happy to see me awake "I did it to myself because I should not of let this happen to you."I said"You should not have."Then I kissed picked me up and set me on her bed unlocked the door and got on her bed next to me.

Then kissed me loving told me she loved me and I kissed her again and told her I love her and took off my shirt she put her hand on my chest I blushed she took off her sweatshirt leaving a black white and gray tank top on I put my hand on her shoulder.  
She stared at me and then kissed said"Your lucky your cute.'I kissed that we slept happily in each others arms.

When we woke,I saw Jo with her eyes open looking at me kissed her and I got up and she did the we put are shirts back on. We went to go eat everyone was looking at us ,and Dawn said"oh"and explained why we were hurt to everyone.  
We got our food which pizza (I LIKE PIZZA ).Then Lightin said "Lightin did not know Jo was a girl".Jo was about to go after Lightin ,but I picked her up and set her in a seat and sat down with her.  
Chris came in AND asked us about are wounds and we explained then he said Ann Marie is not allowed to hurt someone she is eliminated well I guess no challenge he left everyone Shouted yes! When we were done with our food we went to see Ann Marie eliminated.

Jo pov

I hate Ann Marie after what she did to kissed me noticing I was Marie said"come here Jo".I said "fine" I came closer and she took out a knife and cut me many times in my legs,stomach, arms, and face.I winced in pain.I was to much shock and pain to move when I had like 40 cuts Ann Marie stopped ,and said "bye" and left on the catapult.

Brick picked me was yelling at Chris to take me to the emergency room because I was losing too much I fainted from lost of blood.

Brick pov

Jo had fainted in my arms I ordered Chris to call came in wondering what happened Dawn understood and explained. then a helicopter came to pick Jo up we all came but,Chef who had to find Ann Marie.I was so noticed and tried to calm me down.  
The medical people were helping got her to wake up I ran to her she asked shocked,scared,and confused "Where am I Brick?!"I explained to her what had hugged me than let go and winced in pain I quickly asked "Are you ok?"She nodded and smiled so I would not worry.

When we got there they said some cuts are so big we need to stitch her back said"I am scared of needles."One of the medical people saw I was in the and took me outside and said"That girl seems I need your help to hold her down to give her a shot to put her to must hold her down matter what she says it is for her own good."

I said"Yes,sir yes."We went back in and told everyone to get out.I said"Sorry Jo,but I have to.'She screamed and looked horrified when she saw the ,she started so struggle I held down.

I kissed her and she guy then gave her a fell ,I told everyone to come said"Don't worry Jo it's alright." Zoey asked scared"Why isn't she answering,and why did she scream after we left?"I said"We had to give her shot to put her they can stitch her up."

Then,the doctor came and took her away to stitch her up.

(20 MINUTES LATER)

She came out stitched up.I was happy. She woke up and said"Now what happened"I explained and she said "Oh."The doctor came in and said we could go.

(BACK AT CAMP)

Chris gave us the day where so happy.I started nonstop kissing Jo.I said "I missed you."

Jo pov

I said"Aww".Then,I kissed saw us he fainted me and Brick chuckled and I got the water and woke Cameron and told him not to see any romance,tragedy or horror movies.

He said 'Why?' I said 'You will probably faint now move along.'Cameron left confused.I said "Now where were we." He pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

THE END HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD PLEASE REVIEW ITS MY 1ST STORY TELL ME HOW IT WAS AND WHAT TDROTI COUPLE I SHOULD DO

community/JOCK-Jo-and-Brick/107416/ ALSO FOR YOU JOCK FANS GO HERE


End file.
